


Summer Fireworks [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Majo no Takkyuubin | Kiki's Delivery Service
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: Ursula comes to visit Kiki for the summer fireworks festival.
Relationships: Kiki & Ursula (Majo no Takkyuubin), Kiki (Majo no Takkyuubin | Kiki's Delivery Service)/Tombo
Kudos: 1





	Summer Fireworks [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Summer Fireworks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/906609) by [foxinthestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxinthestars/pseuds/foxinthestars). 



**Title:** Summer Fireworks

 **Fandom:** Majo no Takkyuubin | Kiki's Delivery Service

 **Author:** foxinthestars

 **Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

 **Pairing:** Gen

 **Rating:** Gen

 **Length:** 12:13

**Summary:**

> Ursula comes to visit Kiki for the summer fireworks festival.

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/906609)

Right click to [Download](https://kalindalittle.com/podfics/summer%20fireworks.mp3)


End file.
